


No Take-Backs

by StBridget



Series: Accidental Love Confessions [1]
Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 23:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19261663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StBridget/pseuds/StBridget
Summary: Katsumoto loves Magnum's hands.  At least, that's what he means to say.  That's not what comes out, however. . .





	No Take-Backs

**Author's Note:**

> Magnum P.I. is property of CBS and its creators.

The door to the guesthouse opened and closed. Magnum, stretched out on the sofa, feet bare and kicked up on the arm, turned the page in the latest White Knight book (advance copy, of course—there were perks to being the model for the main character) and waited for the usual “Hi, honey, I’m home” from his lover. When nothing was forthcoming, Magnum glanced up to check on his lover.

 

Katsumoto was standing by the door gingerly shrugging out of the light rain jacket he’d worn against the predicted showers (which had never materialized). He got one arm out of the sleeve but winced noticeably as he tried to remove the other.

 

“Gordon, what’s wrong?” Magnum was up in a flash, book discarded. He strode across the room to confront Katsumoto.

 

Katsumoto tried to wave it off. “Nothing. Just a little sore.”

 

Magnum wasn’t buying it. He placed his hands on Katsumoto’s shoulders and gently turned Katsumoto to face him. “You look like something the cat dragged in.”

 

It was true. There was dirt ground into Katsumoto’s pants, his Hawaiian shirt was rumpled, and Magnum could see scrapes on his arms and hands. “What happened?”

 

Katsumoto sighed. “I was chasing a perp up a fire escape. He turned around and shoved me off.”

 

Magnum’s heart thudded in his chest. That could be serious. He scanned Katsumoto, looking for other signs of injury. “Did you get checked out? Is anything broken? Did you hit your head?”

 

Katsumoto placed his hands on Magnum’s arms. A flash of pain ghosted across his face, and Magnum’s worry spiked. “Thomas, I’m fine. We weren’t very far off the ground. I’m just banged up a bit. The doctor said I’ll be fine, just sore for a few days.”

 

The fist around Magnum’s heart that had clenched as soon as he heard Katsumoto had been injured eased. Magnum took a deep breath, the stress easing out of him. Now, to do the same to Katsumoto.

 

Magnum removed his hands from Katsumoto’s shoulders and took his hand. “Let’s get you into a hot shower, then I’ll give you a massage.”

 

“That sounds heavenly,” Katsumoto said.

 

“Then, what are you waiting for? Can you make it up the stairs?”

 

Katsumoto nodded. “Yeah, just go slow.”

 

They made their way laboriously up the stairs, Katsumoto leaning most of his weight on Magnum. Magnum led Katsumoto into the bathroom. Katsumoto dropped heavily onto the toilet while Magnum let the shower warm up.

 

While the shower was heating up, Magnum knelt between Katsumoto’s legs. It was a familiar position for him, but tonight there would be no mind-blowing blowjobs. Tonight, Magnum had a different purpose. He gently eased off Katsumoto’s shoes, then reached for the button on Katsumoto’s pants. He eased it open, resisting the urge to stroke Katsumoto’s cock. Magnum knew Katsumoto wouldn’t be up for anything, and Magnum wasn’t going to start anything they couldn’t finish. This wasn’t about hormones; this was about taking care of his lover. “Lift up.”

 

Katsumoto raised his hips, and Magnum slid Katsumoto’s pants and underwear down as one. Magnum then turned his attention to Katsumoto’s shirt. Magnum slowly undid the buttons. He carefully eased one sleeve down Katsumoto’s arm and off. Magnum was as gentle as possible, but Katsumoto still let out a hiss of pain. “Sorry.”

 

“Nothing you can do about it,” Katsumoto said. He gritted his teeth as Magnum worked the other sleeve off. “That shower ready yet?”

 

Magnum rose and stuck a hand under the spray. “Feels like it. You can turn it down if it’s too hot, but remember, you want it as hot as possible.”

 

“I know,” Katsumoto said. “Not my first rodeo.” He attempted to lever himself off the toilet, but he wasn’t doing a very good job. Magnum held out a hand and Katsumoto took it. Magnum helped Katsumoto into the shower. Katsumoto sighed as scalding water pounded sore muscles. “Feels better already.”

 

“Take your time,” Magnum said. “I’ll go get things ready.”

 

Katsumoto took Magnum at his word. Magnum turned down the bed, covered it with a towel, and laid out three ibuprofen, a glass of water, and the massage oil while Katsumoto showered. When Magnum was done, Katsumoto was still in the bathroom, so Magnum went downstairs to get his book and read while he waited.

 

When Katsumoto emerged from the bathroom, Magnum was sitting on the bed, back against the headboard, deep in his book. He wasn’t so deep that he didn’t hear his lover, though. Magnum looked up as Katsumoto moved towards the bed. He was still moving gingerly, but he appeared far less stiff than he had before his shower.

 

“Better?” Magnum asked. He put his book down and held out the ibuprofen. Katsumoto took it, and Magnum handed him the water. Katsumoto swallowed the pills and handed the glass back to Magnum.

 

“Better. Still sore, though.”

 

“Let’s see what we can do about that.” Magnum motioned for Katsumoto to lay down on the bed.

 

Katsumoto obeyed, lying face down and sighing as his head hit the soft pillow. One of the advantages of living in a millionaire’s guest house was truly luxurious bedding. Magnum knew very well just how good it felt on a sore body. Now, to make Katsumoto feel even better.

 

Magnum straddled Katsumoto’s thighs. “This okay?” Katsumoto gave an affirmative grunt. Magnum poured some oil into his hand and rubbed his hands together to warm it up. He placed his hands on Katsumoto’s shoulders and squeezed experimentally. “Let me know if it hurts to much.” Another affirmative grunt. Magnum took that as permission to go ahead. He started kneading Katsumoto’s shoulders gently, digging in more firmly when Katsumoto let out a sigh, and his shoulders relaxed. Magnum dug his thumbs into the base of Katsumoto’s neck. Katsumoto let out a brief noise of pain, but it immediately turned into a sigh of relief.

 

Magnum worked his way down Katsumoto’s body, taking his time. Magnum pressed firmly to either side of Katsumoto’s spine and worked outwards, doing his best to work out the hard knots in Katsumoto’s back. Magnum enjoyed the feel of Katsumoto’s flesh under his hands, feeling the muscles move as Katsumoto shifted minutely. It was sensual rather than sexual; no one was trying to get off, but they were both—Magnum hoped—enjoying the skin-to-skin contact. Magnum paused to check with Katsumoto. “Everything okay?”

 

Katsumoto’s groan was pure pleasure. “God, yes. I love you.”

 

Magnum froze. Surely, he’d imagined what Katsumoto said. Surely, Katsumoto didn’t mean it. Surely, he’d meant to say something else.

 

Katsumoto’s next words confirmed that. A flush spread across his neck and down his shoulders. “I mean, I love your hands. I didn’t mean. . .”

 

Magnum cut him off. He didn’t want to hear it, didn’t want to hear Katsumoto take it back. They’d never clearly defined what was between them, never even hinted at the L word, but suddenly Magnum wanted those words to be true, wanted it more than anything. “No,” Magnum said, harshly—more harshly than he intended. “No take-backs.”

 

Katsumoto let out a sigh, of resignation, not pleasure this time, more’s the pity, Magnum thought. He wanted to go back to drawing those contented noises out of Katsumoto, wanted to know he was giving his lover pleasure in his pain, wanted to make Katsumoto feel good outside of the usual athletic sex their relationship seemed to be based on. Magnum wanted more than just sex, as awesome as it was, and for just an instant, he’d thought he had it.

 

“Thomas, I don’t want to make you uncomfortable,” Katsumoto said. He started to roll over, but Magnum had him pinned. “Let me up. We need to talk.”

 

Magnum didn’t move. There was only one thing they had to talk about, only one thing Magnum needed to know. “Did you mean it?”

 

“What do you want me to say, Thomas?” Katsumoto said, frustration leaking into his voice. “Yes? No? Which isn’t going to make you run screaming?”

 

Magnum hated that Katsumoto was so unsure of how Magnum felt that Katsumoto was willing to pretend his admission had never happened. Magnum had to correct that. “Yes,” Magnum said. “I want you to say yes. I want to hear it.”

 

Katsumoto wiggled again, and this time Magnum let him up, moving to the side on his knees next to Katsumoto. Katsumoto’s dark eyes bored into Magnum with an intensity he’d never seen before. “Yes,” Katsumoto said, clearly and plainly. “Yes, I meant it. I love you, Thomas Magnum. I know we’ve never talked about it, but, god help me, despite my better judgment, I do.”

 

Magnum felt giddy. Katsumoto loved him! He wasn’t just something convenient to fill a void. This was real. A grin spread across Magnum’s face and he leaned down to kiss Katsumoto tenderly. “I love you, too.”

 

“Good,” Katsumoto said, “because I’d hate to be the only one with my heart on the line, here.”

 

Magnum stretched out beside Katsumoto, running a hand lovingly over Katsumoto’s face. “You’re definitely not, Gordon.” Magnum kissed Katsumoto again, tongue probing at Katsumoto’s lips. Katsumoto’s lips parted willingly, and Magnum’s tongue slipped inside. The kiss grew heated. Magnum rolled onto his back. Katsumoto levered himself up until he loomed over Magnum, but his arms gave out, and he landed heavily on Magnum.

 

“Oof,” Magnum said.

 

“Sorry.” Clumsily, Katsumoto rolled off Magnum. The mood was broken. “I guess celebratory sex is going to have to wait a few days.”

 

“Gordon,” Magnum said, sincerely, “celebratory sex can wait forever as long as I have you.”

 

“I’m not going anywhere,” Katsumoto assured him. He shifted to better face Magnum and wince. “Right now, how about you finish that massage?”

 

Magnum grinned. He sat up and straddled Katsumoto again. “Sounds like a good plan.” He set to work, showing Katsumoto with his hands as well as his words just how much he loved him. He’d meant it when he said no take-backs, and he wouldn’t take it back for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a lot smuttier, but oh, well. Guess I'll just have to write a smutty love confession. :) I know, you guys will hate that. :)
> 
> I couldn't decide whether to write it from Magnum or Katsumoto's point of view, so you'll probably get both if the second one doesn't come out too much like this. You can read either/or, though.


End file.
